Secret Santa
by Archimede
Summary: Traduction. One-Shot. Lors de la soirée de Noël organisée à Poudlard, Harry décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Draco lors de l'échange des cadeaux du Secret Santa. Que pourrait-il bien en découler ?


**Titre :** Secret Santa

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** dracosoftie

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêta correctrice :** Mirabelle31

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à dracosoftie. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Résumé : **_Lors de la soirée de Noël organisée à Poudlard, Harry décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Draco lors de l'échange des cadeaux du Secret Santa. Que pourrait-il bien en découler ?_

**Particularité : **Romance. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin ! Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Note :** Et bien voilà, je vous présente ma troisième traduction. Il s'agit d'un One-Shot dont l'original est en anglais. Si vous voulez le lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie ma Bêta Mirabelle31 avec qui j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à travailler :) Merci je t'adore !

**-l-**

Pour ceux qui suivent "**Being A Veela's Mate**", je vous l'avez promis, le voilà !

**-l-**

_**Secret Santa :**__ Tradition de Noël consistant à __ce que tout le monde mette son nom sur un papier et le mette dans un chapeau (ou autre). Ensuite chacun tire au sort un nom et il devra faire un cadeau à la personne dont le nom est marqué sur le papier. Et bien sur tout doit rester secret ^^ Après il peut y avoir des règles comme limite de budget ou autre._

_En tout cas en Angleterre, cette tradition existe depuis longtemps et c'est vraiment sympa à faire :)_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ecret Santa**

* * *

><p>« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous devons y aller, » dit Ron pour la quatrième fois en tirant sur son pull trop petit.<p>

Récemment, il avait eu une autre poussée de croissance et plus rien ne semblait lui convenir.

« Dois-je tout faire à ta place, Ronald ? » Siffla Hermione, envoyant un charme de retouche au vêtement incriminé.

Ron sursauta quand le tissu tendu s'accommoda à sa nouvelle stature, jetant à sa petite amie un regard inquiet en pensant à son pantalon qui était aussi légèrement trop petit. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, le sort semblait pouvoir mettre en danger ses attributs s'il était utilisé dans cette région particulière.

Harry remarqua le rapide coup d'œil qu'échangea Ron entre Hermione et son revers de pantalon trop grand, riant sous cape en comprenant le cheminement de pensées de son ami. Il remercia silencieusement le fait qu'il ait eu accès aux coffres des Potter et des Black au cours de l'été. Il était sorti et s'était offert une garde-robe entière, célébrant cet événement en mettant le feu aux vieilles nippes de Dudley avec un _Incendio_ bien placé quand tout le monde s'était réuni au Square Grimmaurd pour sa fête d'anniversaire.

Harry aperçut son reflet dans le grand miroir qui était accroché sur son armoire. Le pantalon gris anthracite fait sur mesure le cintrait parfaitement, mettant en valeur son cul ferme. Il avait choisi un pull en cachemire noir parce qu'il savait qu'il mettait en valeur ses yeux, bien qu'il fût susceptible qu'il soit également taquiné à propos de sa tenue si sombre pour la fête de Noël Serpentard/Gryffondor.

A cause d'une différence de jumelage, la planification de la fête avait échappé à tout contrôle la semaine précédente. Cela avait commencé comme un exercice dans l'unité Inter-Maison mandaté par la directrice McGonagall qui voulait que tout le monde – en particulier les survivants des années supérieures qui avaient combattu dans la Bataille de Poudlard – soit en bons termes avec les autres. Elle avait approché les élèves plus âgés avec une proposition : elle leur permettait d'avoir une fête sur les terres de Poudlard – avec de l'alcool – s'ils consentaient à s'entendre avec leurs maisons rivales. Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient revendiqué la Salle sur Demande, laissant Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se débrouiller avec la Grande Salle.

Hermione et Daphné Greengrass étaient en charge de l'organisation de la fête, qui grandissait chaque fois que quelqu'un suggérait une activité. Ça avait commencé par la tentation de McGonagall – seuls ceux redoublant leur septième année étaient invités, ce qui signifiait tout le monde avait l'âge – et ça s'était élargi pour inclure un Secret Santa avec échange de cadeaux, de danse et une foule d'autres activités mieux entreprises en état d'ivresse.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » bouda Ginny depuis le lit d'Harry. Elle était assise les jambes croisées, examinant le costume d'Harry. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi les _vrais_ Septième Année ne peuvent pas y aller. »

« Parce que tu n'es pas majeure, » répondit Ron en regardant sa sœur.

La dernière chose dont il voulait s'inquiéter était de voir Ginny dans une salle pleine de Serpentard ivres.

« Oh, c'est pas juste. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit, » fit Harry en souriant à son reflet dans le miroir. « Aide-moi, Gin. Ma tenue n'est pas trop sinistre ? »

Ginny pencha la tête, ses longs cheveux roux tombant sur la couette.

« Non, je l'aime bien » décida-t-elle, louchant sur sa cravate. « Ca encourage l'union inter-Maison et tout le bataclan, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas où elle avait la tête en répondant à sa question. Ginny lui offrit un sourire malicieux, le visant avec sa baguette et changea les rayures de sa cravate rouge et d'or en vert et argent. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent comiquement alors qu'il regardait la transformation dans le miroir, ses joues le chauffant rapidement tandis qu'il se retournait brusquement pour lui faire face.

« Gin ! »

« Quoi ? » Ricana-t-elle, remettant sa baguette dans sa manche. « Ton cadeau est à peine subtil. Alors autant y aller vu ce que tu as fais. »

Harry s'agita nerveusement avec la cravate, essayant de décider si oui ou non elle avait raison. Il avait eu la chance – ou la malchance – de tirer Draco Malfoy en tant que destinataire du cadeau du Secret Santa. Draco, le garçon pour qui il avait le béguin depuis deux ans – un coup de cœur qui était devenu presque insupportable ces derniers temps. Le blond était bien trop beau et il rendait Harry complètement fou.

« Je pense que c'est un moyen vraiment intelligent pour officialiser. » Déclara Hermione, lissant les ourlets du pull de Ron avec ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas, mon pote, » dit Ron, les joues roses. « C'est plutôt grand public, non ? »

Harry avait su qu'il était gay quelques semaines après la guerre, quand lui et Ginny s'étaient brièvement réunis – et avaient promptement rompu après leur première tentative sexuelle désastreuse. Cela avait été douloureusement clair pour tous les deux que Ginny n'était pas le type d'Harry – gémir le nom de Draco quand il était venu avait été une révélation lui avait pardonné après qu'il ait acheté la plupart des fleurs du Chemin de Traverse et ait promis de la présenter à Oliver Dubois.

« C'est ça, Ron, » fit Ginny en roulant les yeux. Elle ramassa le magazine qui avait été jeté sur le lit, l'ouvrant directement à la page 74. « C'est génial. Et tu es _fabuleux_. »

La page contenait une photo d'Harry en couleur, torse nu, posant pour une paire de pantalons de Quidditch en cuir et un balai sur lequel il s'appuyait de manière suggestive. Ses yeux vert brillaient luxueusement et chaleureusement, faisant presque tressauter la page avec son dynamisme. Sa peau dorée semblait assez souple au toucher, et le sentier de poils sombres qui disparaissaient sous la ceinture basse était absolument alléchant.

« Ca ne fait pas un peu trop ? » Demanda Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait par dessus l'épaule de Ginny.

« Trop ? Merlin non ! » S'exclama Ginny, feignant de s'éventer avec sa main. « Fais-moi confiance. Quiconque regardera va penser que ce n'est pas assez, pas que c'est trop. »

Harry rougit à nouveau, roulant des yeux face à l'attitude de la sorcière. Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin si Ginny était capable de le taquiner comme ça.

« Je continue à penser que tu aurais tout simplement pu sortir une annonce dans la _Gazette _ou un truc du genre si tu voulais faire ton coming-out de cette façon, » énonça Ron, gardant prudemment son regard loin de la revue. « Je veux dire, _Play Wizard ?_ Tu y es allé un peu fort. »

Hermione rigola, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds afin qu'elle puisse poser ses paumes sur les joues chauffées de Ron.

« Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es homophobe, » taquina-t-elle, en prenant son visage en coupe.

« C'est faux ! » Protesta-t-il, le regard fou en se tournant Harry. « Je ne le suis pas, je te jure que je ne m'inquiète pas si tu es branché par les mecs, mon pote. Mais cette -… » Il fit un geste vers le magazine sur le lit « - si c'est quelque chose comme _Play Wizard_, est - bien - _matériel branlette_ ».

Ginny rit du malaise évident de son frère, tourna la page pour trouver une autre photo d'Harry. Il était en réalité nu sur celle-ci, appuyé contre un mur dans une douche carrelée, sa tête plongée sous le jet. C'était une reconstitution d'un vestiaire de Quidditch et Harry était partiellement caché à la vue de tous par un demi-mur. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il était nu même si ses parties intimes avaient été obscurcies par le verre opaque. Le jet d'eau coulait sur son corps tonique et la courbe musculaire du haut de son aine était tout juste visible. Sa forme floue passée, le verre le protégeait des regards intenses mais en montrerait toujours assez pour faire baver n'importe quelle sorcière - ou sorcier homosexuel.

« C'est ça, Ron, » taquina-t-elle, tournant la page pour parcourir l'article accompagnant la photo. « Cependant, je pense qu'il avait un sorcier très précis en tête. »

« Malfoy, » Siffla Ron, imprégnant le nom avec autant de haine qu'il le pouvait.

« Malfoy, » répétèrent Ginny et Hermione d'une voix rêveuse.

Il était difficile d'imaginer un couple plus beau qu'Harry et Malfoy.

« N'y a-t-il _personne_ d'autre, Harry ? » Geignit Ron, donnant une tape sur les mains d'Hermione qui redressaient ses cheveux.

« Non, » soupira Harry, caressant distraitement la cravate au couleur de Serpentard qu'il portait désormais.

« C'est tellement romantique » dit Ginny, faisant semblant de s'évanouir sur le lit. « Harry s'affichant dans un grand magazine pour attirer l'attention de son grand amour. »

« Ferme-là, Gin, » siffla Harry, en sentant son estomac se nouer.

Cela semblait être soudainement une très mauvaise idée.

« Même si tu ne le lui donnes pas, il le verra, » lui rappela-t-elle, réalisant clairement ce qu'il avait en arrière pensé. « C'est juste un numéro en avant première. Il sort la semaine prochaine. Tu _sais_ que tout le monde va faire une énorme affaire de tout ça. Tu ferais mieux de tout simplement aller de l'avant avec ton plan. _C'est_ vraiment mignon. »

**-HPDM-**

Draco pouvait entendre la musique tonitruante tout le long du couloir pendant que Blaise et lui s'approchaient de la Salle sur Demande. Un simulacre de chanson de Noël par les Bizarr' Sisters. Draco frissonna, se demandant combien de Whisky-Pur-Feu il devrait boire avant que sa présence à cette plaisanterie de fête ne lui semble être une bonne idée.

« Prends sur toi, Draco, » dit Blaise en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. « Personne n'a remarqué que tu baves sur Harry Potter. Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'éviter. D'ailleurs, il est bien foutu. »

« Je ne _bave _pas sur Potter, » cracha Draco, les dents serrées. « Et je ne l'évite pas. »

« Slughorn a dû menacer d'enlever des points pour te faire sortir du dortoir ! » Cria Blaise, incrédule. « Tu allais laisser tomber l'autorisation de boire de McGonagall ! »

« Parce que je savais combien cette fête allait être ringarde. »

« C'est nul de mentir sur des choses comme ça, tu sais, » dit Blaise en lui envoyant un regard entendu. « C'est plutôt gênant, un Serpentard qui ne peut mentir de façon convaincante au sujet de ce qu'il veut. »

Ils cessèrent brutalement de parler dès qu'ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir, se retrouvant face-à-face avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Potter, » salua Draco, hochant la tête froidement. « Amis de Potter. »

« Sérieusement, » siffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous avons _des noms._ Tu nous connais depuis huit ans, je pense que tu pourrais les utiliser. Malfoy, Zabini, » dit-elle en hochant la tête légèrement. « Tu vois ? Était-ce si difficile ? »

« Granger, Belette, » entonna Blaise, les saluant tout les deux en poussant Draco.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la Salle sur Demande, en laissant un Ron fulminant dans leur sillage.

« Ça, » dit-il, livide. « _C'__est_ celui que tu veux. Alors que tu pourrais avoir à peu près n'importe qui, _c'__est_ celui que tu veux. »

Harry rougit légèrement en baissant la tête. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, en rougissant encore plus quand ses doigts touchèrent le cadeau rétréci qu'il avait mis là plus tôt.

« Je crois vraiment qu'il aime Harry, » indiqua Hermione, en souriant au sorcier aux cheveux brun. « Vraiment. »

« Eh bien, il a une horrible de façon de le montrer, » cracha Ron en lui saisissant la main et les conduisant vers la fête.

-**HPDM**-

« Bien, les cadeaux avant ou après les jeux à boire ? » Cria Daphné, sa voix amplifiée par un _Sonorus_ mais toujours difficilement audible à cause du brouhaha ambiant.

« Après ! » Hurla Seamus, tenant sa peinte de Guinness en l'air. « Certains d'entre nous aurons besoin d'une bonne quantité de courage irlandais pour passer à travers les cadeaux ! »

Harry se recula dans son siège, regrettant de s'être déjà confié à son bruyant camarade de chambre. Il sentit la main froide de Neville contre son dos, le réconfortant.

« Il va aimer, » murmura le timide sorcier en se penchant vers lui afin que personne ne les entende. « Je l'ai vu qui te fixer quand personne d'autre ne regardait. Tu as raison. »

Il serra l'épaule d'Harry, puis se leva, surprenant tout le monde quand il ouvrit la bouche. Neville parlait rarement aux autres, hormis les Gryffondor. Il était devenu beaucoup plus courageux pendant la guerre, mais il préférait rester au calme, observant tout le monde dans l'ombre.

« Les cadeaux d'abord ! » Cria-t-il, sa voix basse s'élevant pour atteindre tout le monde.

Il y eut plusieurs grognements, mais tout le monde tira sa chaise pour former un cercle grossier, des boissons et des cadeaux dans les mains. Hermione agita sa baguette, et un grand bac apparut au centre.

« Mettez vos cadeaux là-dedans, et nous allons les tirer au hasard, » déclara-t-elle en lançant le sien en premier. « Assurez-vous qu'ils sont étiquetés avec le nom du destinataire et que le vôtre n'y soit pas. Nous devinerons tous après. Celui qui en devinera le plus aura un prix. »

Harry la fusilla d'un regard paniqué – il n'était pas au courant de cette partie. Il avait espéré qu'il pourrait se faufiler en cachette avec Draco et lui donner son cadeau en privé. De cette façon, si tout partait en sucette, il pourrait s'en tirer avant que le Serpentard ne le dise à tout le monde. Hermione haussa simplement les épaules en montrant Daphné. Apparemment, c'était un nouvel ajout de la sorcière. Harry récupéra le paquet rétréci dans sa poche, lui redonnant sa taille, et jeta le cadeau plat dans le tas.

Daphné récupéra le premier paquet et le lança à Millicent Bulstrode. Cette dernière tourna vivement le cadeau entre ses mains, le secouant légèrement pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque bruit. Tout le monde rit face à la prudence dont elle faisait preuve – avec l'air concentré qu'elle affichait, elle aurait pu réussir n'importe quelle potion nocive ou explosive.

« Contente-toi de l'ouvrir ! » Cria Seamus avant de lever sa peinte de bière pour en boire une profonde gorgée.

« Fais-le ! » Hurla Greg Goyle, encore plus ivre que le sorcier irlandais.

Millicent glissa ses doigts sous le papier cadeau, le déchirant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand elle reconnut l'emblème sur la boîte – il était rempli de Nids de Cafards de chez Honeydukes, son magasin de bonbons préférés. Elle tint la boîte, la faisant tourner pour que tout le monde puisse voir. Tous les Serpentard rirent, l'amour de Millie pour les vils bonbons était tristement célèbre dans leur maison.

« Un Serpentard pour sûr ! » S'exclama Pansy, en pouffant derrière sa main.

« Evidemment ! » Confirma Daphné, scrutant les visages de ses camarades de maison.

Elle vit les lèvres de Théo tordues en un rictus et elle cria rapidement son nom.

« Exact, » admit-il, gagnant une tape dans le dos de Blaise, qui était assis à côté de lui.

Daphné leva son poing en l'air, et une étoile apparut à côté de son nom sur un tableau qui se matérialisa de nulle part.

« Un point pour moi, excellent ! » Cria-t-elle, sautillant pour récupérer un autre paquet.

Celui-ci était destiné à Neville.

Le brun accepta la petite boîte avec une certaine appréhension, le sous-pesant dans sa main. Ça semblait vide. Il grimaça à l'idée d'une plaisanterie horrible des Serpentard participants – offrant à Neville Londubat une boîte vide. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il déchira le papier d'emballage, révélant une boîte plate. Curieux, il souleva le couvercle, hoquetant de surprise quand il découvrit un petit sac de graines.

« Evidement ! » Rit Dean, roulant des yeux. « Des graines pour un herboriste en devenir. Brillant. »

Neville le fit taire, mettant le petit sac face à la lumière. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il reconnut les minuscules graines.

« _Mimblus mimbletonia_ ! » S'écria-t-il, ses yeux scintillants de joie. « Elles sont vraiment, vraiment rares ! Je n'ai vu les graines que dans les livres! Elles sont incroyablement difficiles à obtenir. »

« Hmm, » fit Pansy, plissant ses yeux pendant qu'elle regardait le cercle autour d'elle. « Draco. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, affirmant négligemment d'un signe de tête. Le nom de Pansy apparut sur le tableau avec à son côté une étoile. Elle sourit à Daphné qui fit légèrement la moue.

« Merci ! » S'extasia Neville, oubliant apparemment qu'il parlait à l'un de ceux qui l'effrayait le plus. « C'est tout simplement incroyable. Merci beaucoup ! »

Draco secoua la main en signe de gratitude, se tortillant inconfortablement dans son fauteuil. Il avait su que le Gryffindor avait un faible pour les plantes, mais il aurait acheté quelque chose de plus banal s'il avait su quelle serait sa réaction face à son cadeau quand il l'aurait eu. Blaise lui envoya un regard complice à travers le cercle, que Draco ignora. Le fait que Neville était un des meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter n'avait rien à voir avec son choix de cadeau. Absolument rien.

« Au suivant, » déclara Daphné, chopant un petit paquet de la pile et le lançant vers Seamus.

L'Irlandais attrapa aisément le paquet d'une main, refusant de déposer sa boisson pour le déballer. Tout le monde se moqua de lui quand il déchira le papier, raillant la tentative de son unique main. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se baissant pour poser sa bière sur le sol puisqu'il était évident qu'il n'arriverait pas à ouvrir la boîte sans ses deux mains.

Il atteignit la petite boîte, tirant sur un bouton vert tape-à-l'œil où clignotait **"Embrasse-moi, je suis irlandais" **en jaune fluo. Il l'épingla à sa chemise, agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. A la surprise de tout le monde, Tracey Davis bondit en sautant sur ses genoux et lui roula une pelle à pleine bouche. Aucun des deux ne rougit quand ils se séparèrent et Tracey ne bougea pas de sa place sur les genoux du Gryffindor, pour le bonheur de leur public. Sifflets et sifflements abondaient, et la Serpentard rit en roulant des yeux.

« Joyeux Noël, Pookie, » Chantonna-t-elle à Seamus, qui riait et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Je vais choisir une personne et dire que c'était de Tracey, » dit Hermione, riant devant le spectacle.

Le tableau changea encore une fois, ajoutant le nom d'Hermione ainsi qu'une étoile.

« J'ai dû négocier pour obtenir ton nom, » dit-t-elle à Seamus, en faisant un clin d'œil à Pansy. « Mais j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour sortir du placard. »

Harry s'étrangla avec son Whisky-Pur-Feu, le recrachant sur le devant de son pull. Personne hormis Neville ne la remarqua, puisque Seamus et Tracey s'embrassaient encore une fois, et que la main de l'irlandais remontait le long du dos de la jeune fille sous sa chemise mince.

« Ahem, » fit Daphné à voix haute, recommençant alors que le baiser du couple ne cessait pas. « Pouvons-nous continuer ? »

« Hey, oui ! Qu'ils continuent ! Un cadeau pour nous tous ! » Cria Dean, gagnant des huées des filles et des sifflements de la plupart des mecs.

Le couple se sépara finalement, mais Tracey resta assise où elle était.

Daphné atteignit de nouveau le bac, révélant cette fois le paquet plat qu'Harry avait jeté dedans. Il s'enfonça plus bas dans son siège, rougissant en prévision du spectacle que cela causerait.

« Draco, pour toi, » dit-elle en lançant le paquet mince vers le blond.

Il l'attrapa avec facilité, haussant un sourcil quand il sentit combien il était léger et flexible. Il jeta un regard autour de lui avant de le déballer, un sourire éclairant son visage quand il reconnut le titre du magazine. Il l'aurait – après tout, il avait un abonnement. Cependant il n'avait pas vu cette publication encore, et sa curiosité atteignit son maximum quand il vit que celui qui était sur la couverture n'était autre que l'enfant chéri de Poudlard, le sauveur préféré du monde sorcier. Harry.

Draco leva les yeux, mais le rougissement d'Harry n'était pas visible, puisque le Gryffondor regardait fixement le sol. Le titre sur la couverture lui indiqua de se rendre à la page 74, ce que s'empressa de faire Draco. Sa mâchoire chuta quand il vit Harry dans des vêtements en cuirs moulant de Quidditch, ses yeux s'élargissant quand il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Le garçon qui avait survécu deux fois était gay. Et magnifique.

Il retourna la page, son cœur ratant un battement quand il vit la scène de la douche. Il pouvait sentir son propre visage chauffer alors qu'il imaginait ce qui se cachait derrière le mur – son imagination débordante avait imaginé une scène très similaire à de nombreuses reprises, mais il ne s'était jamais approcher de la perfection étalée devant lui sur la page.

Les étudiants les plus proche de Draco s'étaient penchés, inquiets de voir ce qui pouvait avoir rendu le narquois Serpentard sans voix. Bientôt, la plupart de la salle était entassée derrière le blond, bavant sur les photos d'Harry.

Draco tourna à nouveau la page, ses yeux se posant sur l'interview qu'Harry avait donnée. Quelques mots lui sautèrent aux yeux immédiatement – il vit, bien sûr, l'affirmation d'Harry qu'il était, en fait, homosexuel, mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de l'état de choc qu'il ressentit en voyant son propre nom en noir et blanc.

_**PW:**__Etes-vous avec quelqu'un ces temps-ci, Harry ?_

_**HP:**__Non, pas en ce moment.__Il y a eu quelques mecs au cours de l'été, mais je suis seul à l'heure actuelle._

_**PW:**__Je doute que vous allez le rester pendant longtemps.__Dites-nous, y a-t-il quelqu'un dont vous avez particulièrement envie ?_

_**HP:**__(rougit) Il y a bien quelqu'un, même si je ne suis pas sûr de devoir vous dire de qui il s'agit.__Il est assez secret, et je n'ai aucune idée s'il retourne mes, euh, sentiments._

_**PW:**__Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser sur notre faim comme ça, Harry !__Qui est-ce ?_

_**HP:**__(pause) Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure façon d'en parler, mais je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour cela.__C'est un gars que je connais depuis des années, mais pas très bien.__Draco.__Draco Malfoy._

Draco leva les yeux, stupéfait. Harry était resté dans son siège, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Draco. Il l'air de franchement s'ennuyer. Ce n'était pas la manière dont Draco s'attendait de quelqu'un qui venait de se démasquer devant une douzaine de ses camarades de classe – et avouer avoir un béguin secret sur son ennemi mortel – devrait ressembler.

« Blaise, tu es un trou du cul ! » Hurla-t-il, agrippant de sa main la chemise de Blaise, tirant le sorcier sombre prêt de lui.

« Quoi ? » Glapit Blaise, en levant les mains.

« _C'est_ toi connard, » siffla Draco, fourrant le magazine sous le nez de son ami. « Est-ce ça l'idée que tu te fais d'une _blague_ ? »

Blaise étudia l'article, se concentrant sur la même partie qui avait attiré l'attention de Draco. Personne, hormis Ron, Hermione et Neville ne remarqua qu'Harry s'était sauvé de la salle.

« Tu es un bâtard chanceux, » murmura Blaise, abasourdi. « N'y a-t-il jamais _rien_ eu que tu voulais que tu n'ais pas eu ? »

« T-tu veux dire que ce n'est pas de toi ? » Bégaya Draco, ses yeux devenant fous alors qu'il cherchait Harry.

Son regard dériva autour de la salle, cherchant le Gryffindor.

« Non, c'est d'Harry, » dit doucement Hermione, fronçant les sourcils alors que la confession lui valait une autre étoile sur le tableau. « Il pensait que tu ressentais la même chose. »

Elle se leva, sa chaise raclant contre le sol en pierre, le son se répercutant dans la salle maintenant silencieuse.

« Je devrais aller le voir – »

« Non, Granger, j'y vais, » déclara Draco, sautant sur place, le magazine toujours serré dans sa main. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte – j'y vais. »

« Tu devras me passer sur le corps ! » Gronda Ron, se dressant devant Draco, lui barrant la route.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, ses yeux se durcissant alors qu'il regardait le roux.

« Cela peux s'arranger, la belette. Dégage de mon chemin. »

« Non ! » Cria Ron, en bousculant Draco. « Quoi, tu ne l'as pas assez humilié ? Tu dois le trouver et terminer le travail ? Va te faire foutre ! »

L'ambiance de la salle devint instantanément chaotique, les membres de chaque Maison se plaçant en rang derrière leur camarade de dortoir quand les deux garçons sortirent leurs baguettes.

« Arrêtez ! » S'écria Daphné, bousculant les deux groupes sur son chemin. « Rangez-moi ça. Tout les deux ! »

Draco et Ron continuèrent de se fixer en chien de faïence, mais tous deux rangèrent leur baguette dans l'étui sur leur poignet. Les autres élèves firent de même, reculant un peu pour donner de l'espace aux deux garçons.

« Weasley, ne sois pas idiot, » déclara Daphné, lui faisant un signe pour qu'il se mette sur le côté. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Ca fait des années que Draco craque pour Potter. »

Elle posa un regard glacial sur Draco et le secoua d'un geste brusque.

« _Toi _! » Dit-elle, le saisissant par les épaules et le poussant vers la porte. « Tu es un âne. _Va_. Trouve-le avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme décider que tu n'en vaux pas la chandelle. Va ! »

Ses mots parvinrent à sortir Draco de sa torpeur et il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

« Essaye la salle de classe des Sortilèges ! » Lança Hermione alors que le blond ouvrait la porte, l'arrachant presque, quand dans sa hâte, il dérapa légèrement sur le parquet.

-**HPDM**-

Harry s'assit parmi les coussins poussiéreux d'une salle de classe désaffectée, sans se soucier de la crasse qui grimpait sur son visage larmoyant. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. L'absurdité de sa décision d'avouer publiquement son homosexualité lui pesait, sans parler du chagrin engendré par son incapacité à comprendre les sentiments de Draco.

Quand il avait lu l'article, le blond avait paru complètement horrifié. Il avait été tellement choqué par l'idée d'être avec Harry qu'il avait immédiatement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de plaisanterie. Harry rit nerveusement, déglutissant difficilement.

_C'est une blague,_ pensa-t-il, essuyant avec colère ses larmes. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pensais avoir une chance avec lui.__Qu'aurait-il bien pu _me_ trouver_ _?__Je suis un idiot._

Harry ne se tourna pas quand il entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir en grinçant, supposant qu'Hermione lui avait couru après. Ou peut-être Neville. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle de classe abandonnée quand il était bouleversé. La fluidité, la douceur de la voix qui prit la parole était la dernière qu'il s'attendait à entendre, et il se retourna brusquement.

« Alors comme ça, tu as envie de moi ? »

Draco se tenait là, paraissant essoufflé et ébouriffé, mais toujours absolument parfait. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement à la vue du blond dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa poitrine se serrant douloureusement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de toi, idiot ! » Cria Harry, les larmes venant assombrir de nouveau sa vision. « Je t'aime _putain_. Je t'aime depuis des _années_, toi stupide fouine blonde ! »

Draco resta immobile, stupéfait. Il venait pour s'excuser, pas pour aggraver les choses.

« Harry – »

« Tais-toi, » cracha Harry, ne réalisant pas que Draco avait utilisé son prénom. « J'aime tout de toi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, » poursuivit Harry, se sentant misérable.

Il était préférable de simplement tout déballer – il était déjà suffisamment mortifié, alors qu'est-ce qu'un peu plus d'humiliation pouvait signifier ?

« J'aime le fait que tu aurais fais n'importe quoi pour protéger ta famille, même si je détestais tes méthodes. J'aime que tu sois aussi foutrement brillant, et que tu aies cette grâce qui fait tout ce que tu fais semble élégant. »

Draco était pétrifié, préférant garder le silence. _Harry m'aime_ ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

« J'aime la façon dont tu as de t'habiller, et la façon dont tu voles. J'ai presque perdu plusieurs matchs de Quidditch cette année parce que je me concentre trop sur toi au lieu du Vif d'Or. Même lorsque tu ne joues pas, tu as ce regard intense sur ton visage quand tu regardes le jeu – » Harry s'interrompit, déglutissant.

« J'aime même la manière dont tu parles, si formelle, même lorsque tu insultes quelqu'un. Ta voix - » Harry frissonna, se souvenant de la façon dont les mots de Draco avaient glissé sur lui comme une caresse quand il était entré dans la salle. « -... est putain de magnifique, tout comme le reste. Oui, Malfoy, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai foutrement envie de toi tellement que je ne peux même pas imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai tellement envie de toi que j'ai dit ton nom pendant mes rapports sexuels avec d'autre. Alors putain, oui, j'ai _envie_ de toi. »

Harry se retourna brusquement, levant la main pour couvrir ses yeux, qui se remplissaient rapidement de larmes. Il laissa ses paupières se fermer, en se concentrant sur la sensation de brûlure derrière elles pour essayer d'arrêter le flux.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. « Je ne te dérangerai pas de nouveau. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit dans l'interview. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embarrasser. »

Harry se retourna encore une fois, fuyant de la salle. Draco fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer, stupéfait de penser clairement. Harry s'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne l'ait dépassé, leurs visages se touchant presque. Draco pouvait voir les larmes et la peine dans les yeux vert profonds du Gryffondor, mais il ne put former les mots qu'il voulait désespérément – des mots qui auraient laissé savoir au garçon aux cheveux noir qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Peut-être que tu devrais me remercier, » dit Harry, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus. « Je viens probablement de faire l'un des meilleurs articles du monde Sorciers. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas passer un moment entre les bras du Garçon-qui-a-survécu ? »

Harry étouffa un sanglot, s'enfuyant par la porte restée ouverte. Draco était figé sur place, essayant de digérer tout ce que Harry venait de révéler. Il savait qu'il était incroyablement mal, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais un petit sourire naquit sur son visage.

_Harry Potter_ _m'__aime_, pensa-t-il, enfin sorti de sa paralysie avant de se précipiter en dehors de la salle.

-**HPDM**-

Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir la fenêtre, mais la chouette se montrait insistante depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il avait reconnu l'oiseau – il était magnifique et raffiné, tout comme n'importe quelle possession de Malfoy. Il finit par céder, agitant sa baguette en direction de la fenêtre pour permettre à l'oiseau d'entrer. Celui-ci atterrit sur son lit, le regardant avec un tel dédain qu'Harry aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy lui-même.

« Même son maudit oiseau pète plus haut que son cul, » murmura-t-il, ce qui lui valut un pincement sur la main quand il détacha le paquet qui était accroché à la patte du hibou.

Si tôt que l'oiseau fut libéré de son fardeau, il s'envola sans même jeter un regard en arrière par la fenêtre restée ouverte et il disparut dans la nuit. Harry grognait toujours quand il agita à nouveau sa baguette pour fermer la fenêtre, plissant les yeux face au petit paquet rectangulaire posé sur le lit.

Il débattit intérieurement pour savoir s'il allait le détruire sans l'ouvrir, mais il était déjà allé trop loin pour cela. Harry savait qu'il le garderait, même si cela s'avérait être une lettre emplie de haine, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça venait de Draco. Pour _lui_. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il détachait le cordon, laissant le parchemin tout plat se détacher de l'objet à l'intérieur.

_Un journal ?_ Se demanda Harry, faisant courir un doigt le long de la couverture. Il était probablement cher. Le cuir était souple sous son doigt alors qu'il retraçait les lettres d'or qui identifiaient la revue de Draco. Les joues d'Harry s'échauffèrent en pensant qu'il était entrain de toucher quelque chose de si personnel.

Il ouvrit le livre, la première page lui confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà – que le journal appartenait à Draco. Il parcourut le reste des pages, déçu de voir qu'elles étaient toutes vierges. Un morceau de parchemin glissa, atterrissant près de son genou sur le lit.

_Harry,_

_Ce journal devrait rendre les choses plus claires.__ Tu devrais comprendre le mot de passe facilement… __Si tu es enclin à me parler après avoir lu ceci, tu peux me retrouver au bord du lac._

_Cordialement,_

_DM_

Harry posa sa baguette sur le livre vierge, essayant chaque mot de passe auquel il pouvait penser. Il essaya tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Draco – son équipe de Quidditch préférée, son pudding préféré, ses couleurs préférées – rien. Harry lut à nouveau la note de Draco, se demandant si c'était un complot du Serpentard pour le rendre fou. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de mot de passe, et Draco venait de lui donner un livre blanc pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

Il jeta sa baguette magique et le livre sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas essayée – mais Harry doutait que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi simple. Il ramassa sa baguette une fois de plus, tapotant le livre en murmurant son nom.

« Potter »

Rien.

« Harry Potter »

Toujours rien.

« Harry James Potter »

Soudain, le livre s'illumina, baignant dans une lumière dorée. Dès qu'elle se calma, Harry ouvrit vivement la couverture, choqué de voir les mots à présent visible sur la plupart des pages. Il s'étendit sur son lit, posant sa tête sur un oreiller, et commença à lire.

_"31 Juillet 1991. J'ai rencontré un garçon aujourd'hui…"_

Harry continua à lire, fasciné par les écrits du journal de Draco. Le nœud autour de son cœur se desserra au fil de sa lecture, y compris à celle marquée avec la date d'aujourd'hui, écrit après qu'Harry ait laissé Draco dans la classe de Sortilèges désaffectée. Il en était à sa deuxième lecture quand Ron revint, totalement ivre, ses mouvements exagérés alors qu'il se glissait dans la sombre pièce, trébuchant à chaque pas.

« Chut ! » Chuchota Ron à quelqu'un – apparemment Hermione – qui le soutenait.

« Je n'ai pas fait de bruit, Ronald, » siffla la sorcière, en déposant son petit ami sur son lit. « Tu es celui qui a essayé de faire mieux que Seamus. Que _croyais_-tu _?_ Tu as bu une demi-bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu à toi tout seul. »

« Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, Merhione, » articula-t-il de manière incohérente.

Harry dut étouffer un rire de sa main au nom d'Hermione.

_Il va le payer au prix fort demain matin_, pensa Harry en écoutant Hermione lutter pour enlever les chaussures de Ron.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » lui dit-il, tirant les couvertures de son lit vers l'arrière et en se glissant hors du lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant le sourcil.

« C'est ma chambre, » répondit Harry, déliant les lacets des baskets de Ron.

« Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Malfoy, » dit-elle en plissant les yeux. « Blaise a dit qu'il était parti te rejoindre il y a quelques heures. »

« Me rejoindre ? » Demanda Harry, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Il ferma les yeux, se maudissant silencieusement. « Putain ! La lettre, il m'a demandé de le retrouver près du lac, mais je me suis plongé dans son journal… »

« Il t'a donné son journal ? » S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

« Oui. Merde, » chuchota Harry, s'activant pour récupérer ses propres chaussures.

Il murmura un merci rapide à Hermione quand elle lui lança son lourd manteau alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Bonne chance, » dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de retourner son attention vers son petit ami inconscient, qui était encore vêtu et ne portait plus qu'une chaussure.

Harry partit en quatrième vitesse en direction du lac, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises sur le sol gelé avant d'atteindre le rivage. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, persuadé d'avoir raté sa chance de parler à Draco. Il n'y avait aucun signe du blond nulle part.

_Bien sûr que non,_ pensa Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux de frustration. _Il t'a dit de le rejoindre il y a des heures.__Il fait froid ici – il n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps._

Harry se recroquevilla, son estomac se serrant à l'idée que Draco ait renoncé à lui et soit retourné aux cachots, persuadé qu'Harry le haïssait. Il capta un éclair pâle du coin l'œil et se tourna rapidement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Draco était endormi, calé sous les branches nues d'un orme énorme. Son manteau était étroitement enroulé autour de lui, et ses jambes étaient repliées sous lui. Ses cheveux se soulevaient au rythme de la légère brise – l'éclair pâle avait attiré l'attention d'Harry. Une couverture était étendue à proximité, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pied sur le dessus de celle-ci. Des bougies – qu'Harry supposa être des cierges – qui étaient disposées sur chaque coin de la couverture, étaient brulées depuis un bon moment.

Il s'accroupit en face du blond endormi, ébouriffant doucement les cheveux balayant son visage. Drago se réveilla à sensation d'une main chaude contre sa peau légèrement fraiche, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il réalisa qu'Harry se tenait debout devant lui.

« Tu es venu, » murmura-t-il en s'étirant, encore endormi.

Le manteau glissa et Harry put voir que Draco portait une paire de jeans Moldu et un sweatshirt à capuche – probablement emprunté à quelqu'un d'autre. Harry sourit. Le journaliste de _Play Wizard_ lui avait demandé quels vêtements les plus sexy allaient à un homme, et Harry – réticent à admettre que les vêtements les plus sexy étaient tout ce dont Draco Malfoy portait pour le moment – avait laissé échapper la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit – un jeans et un sweat-shirt à capuche.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, » dit Harry en s'agenouillant près de Draco au point que leurs cuisses se touchèrent. « J'ai perdu la notion du temps, ton journal - »

« - Est aussi embarrassant que l'article du magazine, donc je pense que nous sommes quitte. »

« Je ne pense pas, » désapprouva Harry en se pinçant les lèvres. « Des millions de personnes vont lire cet article. Alors que je suis le seul à avoir lu ton journal. »

« C'est vrai. Cependant aucun d'entre eux ne pourra te reprocher une faute de goût, » dit Draco en lançant un sourire narquois à Harry.

Harry rit, gardant ses yeux rivés au sol. Il se sentait soudainement incroyablement timide. Il savait tant de choses sur Draco – il avait lu ses pensées et ses craintes les plus intimes de ces huit dernières années – mais il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce que le Serpentard voulait exactement.

« Es-tu - »

« - Attiré par toi ? » Demanda Draco, notant qu'ils étaient maintenant épaule contre épaule. Ça serait plus facile s'il ne regardait pas Harry. « Oui. Je n'aurais pas pensé pouvoir l'être plus suite à l'article quasi-obsessionnel de ce fichu journal. Et j'admets que je me branle en pensant à toi. Souvent. »

Harry rougit, ses lèvres se tordant dans un rictus. Il étudia la couverture sous sa main, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la laine épaisse.

« Oui, eh bien, » dit-il, peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite.

« Ai-je envie de t'embrasser ? » Demanda Draco, déterminé à comprendre ce que le Gryffondor pensait. « Dois-je m'excuser pour avoir de nouveau agi comme un âne ? Dois-je - ? »

« Vas-tu la fermer ? » Rétorqua Harry, rassemblant son courage et se tournant de sorte qu'il fasse face au Serpentard.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent, un léger rire s'échappant de sa poitrine.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de me taire. »

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux gris orageux, n'y trouvant rien d'autre que de la chaleur et de l'excitation. Il inspira profondément, se penchant en avant pour capturer la bouche de Draco dans un baiser hésitant.

Draco entoura le cou d'Harry de ses bras, attirant le brun encore plus près. Il approfondit le baiser, faisant courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche. Harry gémit doucement quand la langue de Draco commença à caresser son palais, ne résistant pas quand les bras du Serpentard se glissèrent autour de ses épaules, baissant en même temps la couverture.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, pantelants. Harry se recula, s'appuyant sur son coude pour pouvoir voir le visage de Draco. Il le regarda un instant, confus, jetant un coup d'œil sur le paysage gelé.

« Je n'ai pas froid, » dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Sort de réchauffement localisé, » déclara Draco, désignant l'arbre de la tête.

« Ah. »

« Je voulais que nous soyons à l'aise, » ajouta Draco, en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, » fit Harry. Même dans la pénombre, Draco pouvait voir son visage rougir. « Au cas où nous – si nous – de façon qu'il fasse assez chaud pour – »

« Parler ? » ajouta Draco sèchement, roulant des yeux. « Je ne t'ai pas dit de venir ici pour te baiser, Harry. Je ne suis pas intéressé uniquement par ça. »

Les lèvres d'Harry s'ornèrent d'un sourire, et il se pencha pour effleurer rapidement les lèvres de Draco.

« Moi non plus. »

« Cependant, il serait dommage de laisser le charme de réchauffement se perdre, » rajouta Draco en souriant, alors qu'Harry se mettait à rire.

« C'est vrai. »

L'expression de Draco devint sérieuse, et il s'assit, tirant Harry contre lui.

« Nous n'avons besoin de le faire, » dit-il rapidement, en observant le visage de Harry. « Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de précipiter les choses. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire alors qu'il se jetait sur le Serpentard, atterrissant lourdement sur lui quand ils touchèrent le sol.

« Ca fait des _années_ qu'on attend, » grogna-t-il tout en mordillant le cou de Draco. « J'en ai assez d'attendre. »

Draco entoura Harry de ses bras, les faisant rouler pour passer au dessus. Il commença à chevaucher Harry, impatient de goûter à la peau dorée qu'il avait vu dans les photos.

« Qu'est-ce que, ici ? » Demanda Harry, semblant légèrement choqué.

« Potter, tu as posé nu pour un magazine sorcier gay. Et tu es entrain de me dire que tu as peur de baiser dans un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ? Il est trois heures du matin. Il n'y a personne qu'autre que nous ici. »

Harry capitula rapidement, aidant Draco à retirer leurs vêtements. Une fois qu'ils furent entièrement nus, il prit un moment pour observer la forme pâle et souple du Serpentard – tout en muscles et cette peau crémeuse, impeccable.

« Merlin, tu es parfait, » souffla Harry, son regard descendant le long du corps de Draco jusqu'à sa verge, mince, qui tressaillit d'excitation sous l'examen minutieux.

« Nous sommes parfaitement assortis, » répondit Drago, faisant courir avec révérence ses mains sur la peau d'Harry, qui était encore légèrement bronzée même en plein hiver.

Il haussa un sourcil quand ses doigts traînèrent sur le bassin d'Harry.

« Pas de traces de bronzage ? »

« Pas de maillot de bain, » fit Harry en souriant face à l'air impressionné de Draco. « J'ai passé la plupart de l'été sur une île en Grèce. Maillots de bain en option. »

« Il va falloir que tu m'emmènes sur cette île, » ronronna Draco, parcourant de sa bouche le même chemin que ses doigts précédemment.

Harry haleta quand il sentit le souffle de Draco le long de son sexe en érection. Son ventre était couvert de sueur – il était plus dur que jamais il ne l'avait jamais été, et Draco ne l'avait même pas encore touché.

Le blond fit courir un doigt taquin le long du membre épais d'Harry, riant quand le Gryffondor résista et gémit sous le léger toucher. Il arrêta brusquement sa caresse, enveloppant immédiatement ses lèvres autour du sexe d'Harry, prenant dans sa bouche toute la longueur qu'il lui était possible.

« Merlin, essayes-tu de me tuer ? » Haleta Harry en se cambrant face à la sensation. Il avait déjà eu des fellations avant, mais jamais rien d'aussi _merveilleux._ « Attends. Ne réponds pas. Ne fais rien qui n'implique pas ta bouche autour de mon sexe. »

Harry frissonna quand Draco rit de ses mots, les vibrations lui envoyant des frissons le long de son dos. Il haleta quand Draco accéléra le rythme, sentant ses testicules se raidir face à ses sensations dues à l'accélération qu'il n'arriva plus à le supporter.

« Attends… arrête, » dit-il le souffle coupé, en posant une main dans les cheveux fins de Draco. Il avait la sensation d'avoir de la soie entre les doigts. « Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas venir tant que tu n'es pas en moi. »

« En toi ? » Demanda Draco, retirant sa bouche du sexe d'Harry.

« Oui. Vite. S'il te plaît. »

« Tu ne préfères pas – »

« On va quand même pas se battre pour savoir qui sera au dessus ? » Demanda Harry, ses paroles étaient teintées d'amusement.

« Eh bien, non, » admit Draco, en tâtonnant avec sa baguette pour conjurer un sort de lubrifiant. « Pas cette fois, du moins. »

« Pas cette fois, » répéta Harry, en riant. « Merlin, ça promet d'être une relation intéressante ! »

« Elle le sera, » convint Draco, souriant quand Harry haleta au moment où il glissa un doigt dans son intimité.

Son propre sexe palpita d'anticipation face à l'étroitesse et la chaleur que dégageait son amant.

« Une relation ? » Interrogea Harry, pantelant quand Draco ajouta un deuxième doigt.

« Une relation intéressante, » corrigea Draco, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts pour étirer doucement le Gryffondor.

Harry gémit quand les doigts de Draco touchèrent un point sensible en lui, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir partout dans le corps.

« Merlin, Draco » souffla-t-il, bougeant pour aller à l'encontre des doigts du blond, essayant de les ressentir plus profondément en lui. « Plus ! »

Draco sourit, un frisson d'excitation le parcourant aux mots d'Harry. Il inséra soigneusement un autre doigt, guettant le visage d'Harry pour le moindre signe de douleur.

« Assez, » murmura Harry, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Ses yeux émeraude étaient presque noirs à cause de l'excitation et il attira Draco à lui, l'embrassant profondément.

« Je suis prêt. »

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que – »

« Draco ! » Grogna Harry, lui coupant la parole. « Faut-il que l'on se batte à chaque étape ? JE. SUIS. PRÊT. »

« Très bien, » sourit le blond, invoquant à nouveau du lubrifiant pour enduire son érection.

Il en appliqua sur son sexe, puis taquina Harry autour de son entrée, appréciant la manière dont le Gryffondor gémit à la pression. Il se positionna ensuite avec soin, entrant en lui avec précaution. Il grogna face à l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir, poussant vraiment lentement pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne soit pas blessé.

« Draco, » haleta Harry, se concentrant pour détendre son corps. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin avant avec quiconque, et il ferma les yeux à la sensation étrangère – mais pas désagréable.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, » gémit Harry, ignorant la légère sensation de brûlure alors que le sexe de Draco le pénétrait.

Il soupira doucement quand la main habile de Draco se referma autour de son érection, lui redonnant de la vigueur.

« Putain, Harry, » souffla Draco, bougeant des hanches pour entrer plus profondément en lui. Harry frémit quand la nouvelle position de Draco lui permit de toucher sa prostate, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant en sentant l'orgasme arriver. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais – »

« Moi aussi, » dit Harry rapidement, coupant court aux excuses de Draco.

Les hanches du Serpentard changèrent d'angle rapidement, conduisant Harry à un rythme plus soutenu. Il harmonisa ses coups de reins aux mouvements de sa main sur le sexe d'Harry.

« Oui, Draco, mon Dieu ! » Hurla Harry, venant en de longs jets chauds dans le poing de Draco.

Les tremblements de son orgasme déclenchèrent celui de Draco, et le blond cria quand il vint, quelques secondes après Harry.

« Tu es le meilleur cadeau de Secret Santa que j'ai pu avoir, » déclara faiblement Draco en se retirant et se mettant sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Harry.

« Joyeux Noël, » marmonna Harry d'un ton endormi, se collant contre le corps chaud de Draco.

-**HPDM**-

Hermione plissa le nez, laissant tomber à contrecœur un sac de galions dans la main tendue de Daphné.

« Je te l'_avais dit_, » fanfaronna la Serpentard, le sac disparaissant dans une poche de sa robe.

« Je sais, je sais, » fit Hermione, en roulant les yeux. « Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu avais raison. Se battre pour savoir qui serait au dessus ? Comment savais-tu qu'ils le feraient ? »

Daphné sourit, haussant les épaules.

« C'est Potter et Malfoy, » dit-elle, rabattant ses cheveux sur son épaule alors qu'elles quittaient leur cachette, retournant vers le château. « Ils se battent à propos de tout. »

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas moi je me suis éclaté à le traduire =) Et puis Harry et Draco qui se battent sur tout... J'ai trouvé ça juste énorme ^_^<em>

_Au début, je voulais vous donner cet OS pour noël mais faute de temps, je n'ai pas pu. Alors comme on dis : mieux vaut tard que jamais !_

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir =)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
